This invention relates to tranquilizing agents for warm-blooded animals. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to certain oxazines and oxazolines useful as tranquilizing agents.
Tranquilizing agents are very useful in calming animals. For example, they are very helpful treating sick animals and in the capture and transportation of wild animals. Many tranquilizing agents are known, among which are oxazolines of the formula ##EQU3## where R is halogenyl phenyl, o-hydroxyphenyl or m-trifluoromethyl, as disclosed by L. F. Wiggins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,557.